The Gamer's Prize
by MrsBirthday
Summary: Matt just couldn't believe his eyes, he blushed madly and, after an incredible effort, turned his back and left the bathroom. He felt like he was betraying Mello by watching his sister pleasing herself. Though, he now had to deal with a strong erection.


_The Gamer's Prize_

Matt pushed the apartment door and rushed in the living room, eager to play the last Assassin's Creed. Mello wasn't here and chances were Bianka was asleep in her bath...  
>He removed his jacket, threw it on the couch and rubbed his hands together, smirking as his gaze met the game. He lovingly picked up the box and blew it a kiss.<p>

"This is our honeymoon, baby. I swear I'm gonna take care of you." He said to the plastic box.

Though, as he was about to kneel in front of his Playstation, a noise caught his attention. No, not a noise, it was... A moan or a whine? He wasn't sure...  
>He frowned. '<em>Don't tell me Mello brought back another girl?<em>' He thought as he rushed to his best friend's room, only to find an empty bed.  
>He blinked and scratched the top of his head, wondering if he should see a shrink before he gets more hallucinations.<br>A louder moan came to his ear, causing him to widen his eyes in realization. If Mello wasn't home with a girl, the only girl left was Bianka... Was she like her beloved brother?  
>Matt shook his head, even though she was Mello's sister, Bianka wasn't the kind of girl who would sleep with anyone.<br>He heard sounds of splashing water, a regular sound, following a steady pace. He swallowed; his hands started to get sweaty inside his leather gloves. The bathroom door wasn't completely closed and a shaft of light greeted Matt in the hallway. He quietly pushed the door and froze at what he saw.  
>Bianka was still in her bath, masturbating herself. Her hips randomly jerked forward, causing her fingers to disappear deeper in her entrance.<br>The redhead felt himself tense up, especially in a lower area of his body... Yet, his limbs were paralyzed.  
>His cheeks warmed up as louder moans assaulted his ears, instantly sending shivers down his spine.<br>Bianka opened her eyes as one of her hands started massaging her own breast. Surprisingly, she didn't jump when she saw her brother's best friend standing there, a growing bulge arrogantly setting in his pants. Instead of having a shy reaction, Matt's presence only seemed to turn her on even more and she started thrusting her fingers in and out of her faster, panting heavily.  
>Matt just couldn't believe his eyes, he blushed madly and, after an incredible effort, turned his back and left the bathroom. He felt like he was betraying Mello by watching his sister pleasing herself, and he didn't want to feel awkward around Mello. Though, he now had to deal with a strong erection.<br>He went to his room and didn't even bother closing the door behind him. He dropped himself onto his bed, unzipped his pants and pulled his erect member out of his boxers.  
>He firmly curled his fingers around the shaft and started pumping quite eagerly. He closed his eyes and sighed in pleasure. His heart was beating fast and a sweet warmth was irradiating in his thighs as his moves went quicker.<br>A giggle interrupted him. He leaned up to find Bianka leaning against the door frame, still naked, her arms crossed over her chest.

"My, my, how selfish you are, Matt. You really didn't want to share such a great erection with me?" Bianka practically purred as she slowly walked to Matt's bed and crawled over him.  
>She smirked and gave him an eager look that he never thought he would ever see on her usually innocent face.<br>Her blond hair fell over her shoulders, tickling Matt's cheeks. Her deep blue eyes were literally crucifying him; he was so hypnotized that he had stopped taking care of his starving crotch.  
>She straddled him, making sure she didn't accidentally touch his pointing member and removed his goggles from his face, revealing his green twinkling eyes to her sight.<br>She smiled and quickly removed his gloves as well as his shirt, running her eyes over his muscular body, which quite surprised her of a hardcore gamer!  
>She ran her hands up and down his chest then leaned down to kiss him. She forcefully slid her tongue inside his mouth and began exploring it.<br>Matt finally lost control and put a hand at the back of Bianka's head, deepening the kiss. He wrapped his own tongue around Bianka's, letting the wet muscles share a hot dance together.  
>Bianka smirked in the kiss and lifted her hips up to position herself above Matt's cock. She bit on his lip as she lowered her hips, pushing his member inside of her soaking wet vagina.<br>Both of them moaned in the kiss before they finally pulled away, gasping for air. Bianka tilted her head back and started rocking up and down, riding Matt at a steady pace.  
>Though, it seemed she wasn't going fast enough for him and he quickly lost patience...<br>He firmly gripped her hips and lifted her up a little, just so he could freely thrust his own hips. Bianka almost collapsed at the new pace Matt was imposing on her. She started to look desperately for something to cling onto but couldn't find anything. She then cupped her breasts with her hands and dug her nails into her own skin.  
>Matt bit his lip; the pressure was growing higher in his groin and the oh-so erotic show Bianka was offering him didn't help it!<br>He groaned as her vaginal muscles started randomly contracting around his throbbing shaft, which led him closer to orgasm, even though he was doing his best to hold on until she came.  
>Bianka moaned louder as Matt started thrusting rougher inside of her, feeling his cock hit the bottom of her womb at every thrusts he gave. She put her hands over Matt's, which were still on her hips.<p>

"M-Matt, I'm gonna come!" She moaned out then bit her lip at the powerful sensation that was growing stronger and stronger deep inside her bottom stomach.

Matt barely nodded at her warning, way too overwhelmed by pleasure to form a complete sentence.  
>After a few more thrusts, Bianka harshly arched her back and instantly dug her nails into Matt's hands as she came. She literally cried out in pleasure as her walls wrapped tightly around Matt's member. The redhead groaned and gave one last, rough thrust, pulling Bianka's hips closer as he finally came, sending loads of burning semen inside of her.<br>Bianka licked her lips as she felt the warm liquid flow her. She leaned on her palms, panting heavily and smiled warmly at Matt. He smiled back at her and lightly stroked her sides as he caught his breath. Bianka waited a moment then reluctantly moved off of Matt and rolled on her side, her cheeks heating up as she realized what had just happened. Though, she couldn't tell if she felt uncomfortable because Matt was Mello's best friend, or because he had caught her masturbating.  
>Matt kept his eyes closed for a moment and ran a hand through his hair before looking at Bianka.<p>

"You... Drained me." He admitted, chuckling a bit.

Bianka's blush darkened and she nuzzled her head against his chest to hide her embarrassment.

"S-Sorry, Matt!"

The gamer raised an eyebrow and looked over at the blond in his arms.

"You don't have to be sorry. This was way more entertaining than my game." He assured her, smirking.


End file.
